1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to an access system, and more particularly to an access system comprising a plurality of storing modules.
2. Description of the Related Art
A NAND flash memory is a commonly used storage medium and widely used in electronic products. NAND flash memories can be manufactured into memory cards or USB disks. The flash memory cards comprise Compact Flash (CF) cards, Multi Media Cards (MMCs), an embedded MultiMediaCards (eMMCs), a Smart Media (SM) cards, and a Secured Digital (SD) cards.
However, when a flash memory card is abnormal, the flash memory card cannot communicate with a host. For example, when the flash memory card executes an Error Checking and Correcting (ECC) operation, if the operation fails to correct the errors, the host device cannot receive correction data from the flash memory card during a read cycle.